remember11fandomcom-20200214-history
Analysis:Miscellaneous Points
Points that haven't been considered yet will be added to this page in the form of a list. Please note that this will be concise. By using everything that was discussed until now, you should be able to understand these points. Main story *Yomogi was able to bring a knife onto the plane. It seems he brought it in his carry-on bag rather than the checked luggage. *The meaning of the white feather that was stuck in Kokoro's hair - While it could have been Yuni messing around with Kokoro using a prop, it can also symbolize the arrival of the player. That's supported by the they called it a "pure white" feather. Perhaps a mark of how innocent the player is, or to say that the player is starting on a "blank page" *In the main story you hear the "voice of the personality", but in the prologue you hear the "voice of the body" and Satoru has the voice of a "special consciousness". The reason for that is that during the prologue, the player hasn't possessed Satoru yet, so we see the world as an external observer. *In a flashback, Sayaka says: "Because I... ――-chan, I'll―― I'll kill you too...". It's likely she meant to say "onii-chan", meaning "older brother". *The Yuni of 2012 brought with him a compass and Mayuzumi's coat. An identical coat is found in the airplane wreckage on the third day. Just like the terabyte disk brought by Yuni, the coat may be going around and around. *On the 1st day of Satoru's route, Satoru mentions his "usual glass". But the player doesn't have memory about a "usual glass". Perhaps the player made this up on their own, or they were affected by the information in Sunglasses' or Blondie's brain. By the way, on the 4th day of Satoru's route, Satoru mentions the following, even though the player hasn't seen Enomoto before this point: "And yet, within the memory store in my hippocampus, fragments of something almost forgotten resurfaced and submerged again and again. I almost felt as though I'd known him for years." *Inubushi mentions the Lamaze technique which may also suggest the "birth" of the player in their world *On Satoru's route, there was a statement that "Somehow, if felt like the truth about Inubushi was hidden within the Kagome song." *On the 4th day of Satoru's route, Satoru began to act violently after hearing Enomoto's explanation. At that time, he said "As though the strings of a marionette had suddenly been taken up by someone else, I lost all control over my own body." Since the "someone" that controls ORE is the player, Satoru begins to doubt his own identity. It seems he noticed that ore was lost and there is a contradiction in his existence. *The reason Enomoto wanted to kill the berserk Satoru - After Satoru goes berserk, there is a possibility of him killing Enomoto (ie. Yukidoh's body). Killing the body is the same as killing the original owner. If Satoru killed him, the real Yukidoh can't return to his original body on January 17. Enomoto tried to kill his own body to save his friend's body *Other interpretations for the above are possible. For example, Enomoto seemed to enjoy the idea of killing his own body a bit TOO much in the "YUKIDOH Plan Fail" End. *Kokoro and Satoru don't remember Hotarubi Mine because their senses and brains were undeveloped in the fetus. *The person who changed the time on the clock in Satoru's room was either Sunglasses, Blondie or Yuni. This is to carry out the Yukidoh plan and confuse the player. It's also possible Yuni modified the time to recreate the history of SPHIA in 2012 to save Kokoro. *The reason Enomoto participated in the YUKIDOH plan is because Satoru was his friend and has surprisingly deep feelings for him (as stated in the Infinity Plus chronology) Leiblich pharmaceutical is not involved. (The YUKIDOH plan is independent from Leiblich Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd.) Settings *There is no mention in the main story about a proper toilet in the cabin. According to the official website, it seems their toilet is a "fertilizer-producing system". *The road connecting the SPHIA building to the gate and the roof of the building don't have snow on them. According to the official website, this is thanks to a snow melting system. A snow melting system uses heat radiated from a hidden heating element to protect surfaces and equipment from freezing and fallen snow. *It seems the background CG for Hotarubi Mine was completed as it can be seen in the game files. However, it may have been cut from the main story so that we don't immediately realize that this isn't the cabin. Alternatively, it may have been cut since it wasn't "complete". You can see the image yourself here. *When Mount Akakura and Aosagi Island are in January 11th, Hotarubi is in July 12th, not July 11th. This is the proper middle date. *The fetus α is male, and ω is female. This is inferred from the fact that Inubushi held the female baby in the epilogue of Satoru's route. The chronology also specifies this. *The title "Remember11" is packed with meanings: **"Member 11" would refer to the 11 members/characters involved in the transfers. **The binary number "11" is 3 in decimal. If "Remember" refers to memory, and "3" is interpreted as the trinity of consciousnesses, then Remember11 refers to the player. **11 and 3 appear very often, like time between transfers (3*11), number of transfer points (3), Yuni's age at the start (11) *Since we already brought up the title, "the age of infinity" means the following - "age" refers to a "time period" or in this case, an "infinite time period". The period is 7 days of game time, and the player repeats them over and over. "Age" and also refer to the Japanese word EIJI, meaning "baby". *Several CG in the album are unused. These include 2 of the knife CGs. This doesn't really mean anything, though. They were likely put in to mess with players trying to solve the riddles in the story. *In the volume adjustment setting, you can hear the voices of characters to test the volume. Each character has 2 voice clips, but only Inubushi has 3. On top of that, given that each voice has a different mood, these appear to include the real Hotori and Sayaka. That Guy *That Guy is represented as "zero-dimensional, hollowness, a point". This is how that player is seen in the game world. If you look at it from the perspective of the game's inhabitants, the player is a being on the other side of the monitor. You can say that there is a relay point. Strictly speaking, you may consider That Guy as the relay point between the player and world. *In TIPS98 related to the BGM, "Self" is associated with "fetal movement". TLWIki translated 胎動 as "quickening", but here it's being used as "fetal movement". According to Nakazawa, the Self BGM is played during important scenes, mainly bad ends that cause the player's consciousness to goes back or jump. Because of this, one possible explanation is that "fetal movement" refers to the birth of the player's "naked" consciousness. Characters *Since Mayuzumi and Inubushi share the same birthday, it's possible Inubushi falsified her birthday by copying Mayuzumi's. *On the 3rd day of Kokoro's route, it seems Inubushi (ie. Sayaka) suffered childhood abuse before her mother died. This is what caused her DID. *All the characters are based on Jungian archetypes (Animus, Anima, Persona, Trickster, Wise Old Man, Great Mother, Trickster, Shadow, Self) *Yuni's name was originally romanized as "Uni" meaning "one, single". Based on Yuni's comments, he doesn't have any parents. It seems his name is also symbolized by the fact that he likes prime numbers. *Junichi can be taken to mean "pure one". Yuni is "Uni", or "one". Both names share something in common. Speaking of which, Kokoro says in the prologue that the boy killed in the Awazumi Hospital incident was roughly the same age as Yuni. Perhaps the player propagated that thought after hearing it. Of course that doesn't mean that "Yuni = Junichi", just a thought.